


Out of the closet

by Morwen Black (Morwen_Black)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen_Black/pseuds/Morwen%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir is hiding in a closet, but not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine: [here](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/121384453420/imagine-hiding-with-lindir-in-a-closet-when-lord) || word count: 641 || Genre: fluff || pairing: Lindir x reader || a/n just a cute little thing XD

  
You let out a rather undignified yelp when someone grabbed you from behind and dragged you into a nearby broom closet.  
  
“What the…”  
  
A hand quickly covered your mouth muffling your protests.  
  
“Hush be quiet y/n!” Was whispered into your ear.  
  
Recognizing the voice you stopped struggling to free yourself. Slowly the hand covering your face was removed and you spun around to face him.  
  
“Lindir! Why are you in a closet? Why are WE in a closet” you hissed gesturing wildly at your surroundings.  
  
Even in the dim light you could see a slight blush slowly covering his face.  
You sighed almost inaudibly because truth be told you thought Lindir had a very handsome face, not the stern features of Elrond or the fair face of Glorfindel nor the mischievous glimmer of the twins, no Lindir was gentle and kind and somehow that made him more spellbinding than all the rest.  
Shaking your head you attempted to clear your mind and focus on his stuttering explanation.  
  
“… So you see Elrohir and Elladan decided to play one of their pranks on Erestor, only this time they decided to make it look like I did it. Erestor was of course furious and went to Lord Elrond… And well I’m trying to hide from him I guess.”   
  
The last part tumbled over his lips in an almost childlike stutter which made you smile, who knew that your usually very stoic friend could be so adorable?  
  
“Really Lindir, do you truly think that lord Elrond can’t recognize the work of his sons? I doubt he believes you were at fault.”  
  
Lindir seemed to consider your words though he didn’t look completely convinced.   
Trying to ease his anxiety you slowly reached up and softly placed your hands on his shoulders.  
  
“Look at me mellonamin, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is. Come now, let us get out of here and then I’ll go with you to lord Elrond and we will sort it out.”  
  
You slipped your hands from his shoulders and instead grasped one of his warm hands and allowed yourself to just enjoy the contact while waiting for him to come to a decision.  
  
“Very well” he let out a small defeated sigh “but I doubt it will be as easy as you seem to think y/n”.  
  
You gave his hand a comforting squeeze before opening the door of the closet, quickly making sure that the hallway was empty because you _really_ didn’t want to explain what the two of you had been doing in the closet.   
However Before you could step out into the hallway a soft tuck on your hand made you turn back.  
  
Lindir was gazing intently at you with a look in his eyes that you didn’t quite recognize but it made a whole colony of butterflies take flight in your stomach.  
Slowly he stepped forward and reached up to cup your face with his free hand, leaning in he gently brushed his lips against yours and you irrationally feared that your heart might burst out of your chest because it was beating so fast.  
The kiss was better than any you could and had imagined over the years and you could do nothing but smile at him as he pulled away.  
  
“Thank you melamin”  
  
“You’re welcome Lindir, now come along we are going to find lord Elrond and sort out this mess…”  
  
Pulling him by the hand you all but dragged him down the corridor toward Elrond’s study.  
Before turning the last corner you looked at him over your shoulder and with a wink added:  
“We’ve better things to do today than hide in a closet.”  
  
You let out a delighted laugh when a blush once again graced your elf’s handsome face.  
  


Elvish - English

Mellonamin - my friend  
Melamin - my love


End file.
